The Truth: a Discovery
by mysecretescape
Summary: This is a essay I wrote for my English class about what could happen to Kamala after the first comic book. It deals with Kamala's relationships at school, home, and as Ms. Marvel, as well as a few surprises about some of the characters.


**At Home**

KAMALA! It was the first sound I hear that morning, jolting me awake as Ammi yelled my name again telling it is was time for breakfast. Grudgingly, I got out of bed, and headed downstairs, bracing myself for the argument that was sure to come.

"So, where were you last night?" Abu asked me, his words short and clipped.

"I was out with some friends, we were working on schoolwork." Not the full truth, but I could never tell him about Ms. Marvel, he would never understand. He gave me a knowing look, and then asked me about my torn clothes and what exact type of school work I was doing. I only put my head down in response, I could not answer that, not truthfully and no lie would ever be a satisfactory explanation for him.

"Kamala….you can talk to us, we just want to know what is going on with you. We just want to keep you safe and away from harm. We just don't know this new Kamala and it scares us, I don't want the sacrifices we made to be in vain."

"Ugh…I am fine, and you guys do not understand me, what is happening to ME!"

Abu looked at me with something like pain or hurt in his eyes as he said, "Then tell us, help us to understand, or if you would prefer we can set up a meeting with Sheikh Abdullah. Also, just for the time being, I am grounding you – no parties, no hanging out with friends, unless they come here, given the only two places you can know go are school and home."

"Why! Why do this to me!" I hollered at him as I quickly ran to the stairs, grabbed my schoolbag, and stomped out the door.

 **At School**

Just as I was about to open the door, I head the click, click of shoes heading in my direction as I heard a high shrill voice yell my name. Slowly, I turned my head in response to the voice, as my eyes scanned Zoey, wearing a red crop top that said 'Guys before Fries' and jean shorts with lacy slip on shoes.

"Kamala," she slurred, "Why weren't you at the party last weekend, it was crazy!"

"I had more important things to do besides getting drunk at a party."

"But you came to the last one….Did your parents catch you sneaking out and lock you up in your room forever? Cause, like I know your people don't like parties."

No, my people just don't like destroying our bodies and minds with poison, I thought to myself, but did not dare voice aloud, as I remembered how she almost died, and felt just a bit sympathy for her. I just mumbled something that sounded like a conjunction of yeah, yes, and depends on the person. She glided away, linking arms with Josh, as I questioned myself. She was nice enough to me, but insulted me almost every chance she got. Why. Why couldn't I call her out on it. If I was Ms. Marvel I could have, but Ms. Marvel and Kamala, while they share the same body, they do not share the same mind.

 **At School: Chemistry Class**

I felt eyes starting at the back of my head. I turned around at saw Bruno glancing at me, then give me a wink. I shook my head, smiling a bit at the quirkiness of Bruno, my brain focusing on his shinning dark brown eyes, and the way his lips lifted at the corners when he winked at me. My thoughts started to think about Bruno in ways it hadn't before, he was cute…my parents liked him….super funny… My thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling noise that rocked the entire school as a voice emerged over the loud speakers demanding the chip back, it was the inventor's voice. What chip, I thought to myself as people started scrambling and running in every direction, trying to escape the madness. Then I remembered the mechanical bug I stole the last time I faced the inventor and figured I picked an important bug, or kitty, the name the inventor and his 'groupies' used, as I liked to them, and if he tracked it here, well I assumed the bugs must have some sort of tracking device then. Which meant it would be a matter of seconds before inventor came into my classroom.

The roof of our room was lifted high into the air, as the inventor's mask appeared, he was over fifteen feet tall. Must have been a new invention. I noticed all too slowly as the inventor lifted his gun into the air, aimed and fired directly at me because the bug was in my backpack. I realized couldn't transform into Ms. Marvel – everyone would know. Bruno, must have thought through this scenario much quicker than I because he leaped in front of me, and the bullet lodged into his heart. Someone screamed. My body shaking as I sank to the ground holding Bruno tightly, I gathered it was probably me who screamed. Everyone else was too stunned and immobile to move or do anything. "Bruno," I whispered, "why?"

"Because you can't let the world know you are Ms. Marvel and live a normal life as Kamala. And I couldn't watch you die," Bruno said, as he laid there gasping for air.

"Why?" It was all I was able to say as I sat there watching the life slowly drain from his eyes, the paling of his skin, the rasping noise of his breath, the slowness of his breath.

"Because, if I could save the one and only Kamala, then I am happy. I never told you this before, and I hate to do it now, but I can't die without telling you this… I love being…being your friend…but…I always…wanted to….be more…" He whispered, barely able to get the last few words out.

I was unable to move, from what he said, and as I felt him slowly give up the fight to live. The inventor, stood there forgotten momentarily, watching Bruno die. I could have sworn there was shock, pain, and grief in his eyes, the only body part I was barely able to see through the mask. I was only able to see red, as anger and grief lifted me off the ground as while I watched the Inventor run away. Run away from guilt, murder. He would not escape. He would pay.

 **Ms. Marvel vs. The Inventor**

Bruno died. The Inventor fled. These were the only two thoughts in my head as I ran from the body, Bruno's lifeless body, shifted into Ms. Marvel, and went to chase the Inventor.

He did not get far before I caught up to him. He fell to the ground with a ringing smack as I punched him from behind. He did not try to stop me as I hit him again. Rage filled my mind, consumed my thoughts; revenge for Bruno, kill the inventor. I almost did not notice that the Inventor was not blocking my punches, that he was accepting this punishment. I stopped. Why, was all I asked.

The Inventor, slowly, so slowly, sat on his knees as he removed his helmet to reveal…

"Vick," I gasped, "why...how?"

"I am the Inventor," he said, his eyes brimming red, fighting to hold in tears, "I was forced to retrieve the bug that you stole at any cost, it had valuable information that He wanted. I couldn't see who was in the class, I couldn't see Bruno. I didn't know until it was too late."

From the pain in his voice and the grief in his eyes, I knew that he would welcome the pain I would have brought. It was in that moment that I realized revenge would not bring Bruno back. Killing the Inventor would not make me feel better. I also understood that Vick would feel the guilt and shame for the rest of his life for murdering his brother. I bit back my pain and tears and I told him that he needed to stop being the Inventor, so that this situation would never happen again.

"I can't, if I stop He will kill me too, although now it might be worth it…"

"Who is He?" I growled.

"There are greater forces at work here Ms. Marvel, and I was only the first step in this plan, his plan," Vick said as he slowly started to fade away into the shadows.

 **Ms. Marvel vs. Kamala**

As Ms. Marvel I am strong, confident, and fearless. I don't care what others think of me. Why, can't Kamala be the same. Unless, Kamala is the same, I thought to myself. The only difference between Kamala and Ms. Marvel is that is Ms. Marvel wears a costume. I wonder if being Ms. Marvel taught, me, Kamala, how to trust myself, love myself, and stand up for myself. Perhaps, the only reason I became Ms. Marvel was to learn how strong I can be as myself, Kamala….

 **Kamala vs. Zoey: In the Hallway**

I headed back to the school, hoping that no one realized I was gone. I had made it almost to the gym, where a school gathering was being held to discuss what had just occurred, when I nearly collided with Zoey.

"OMG, Kamala, I heard about what happened with Bruno. You know, I totally shipped you two getting together before he died," Zoey said with a hint of smugness hidden in her voice.

"Now is not the time Zoey."

"Whatever. Look I just wanted to like tell you that I was sorry for your loss before you have to wear all black, go into mourning for like 100 days, and not talk."

"Ugh, stop saying things about my culture that you know nothing about. It is rude, disrespectful, and makes you seem ignorant. Go read a book and learn something. While you are at it, stop drinking, you don't need that poison in you," I professed, a bit in awe at myself with how aggressive I was being. Zoey, looked absolutely shocked that I would speak to her with such tone. So, I told her, "I don't need to change who I am just to appease you," and walked away, as her mouth dropped open and she stammered for a response.

 **Kamala and Nakia: at Circle Q**

"You know I am here for you, I know how close you and Bruno were," Nakia told me as we walked towards Circle Q, one last time, neither one of us would ever come here again after what happened with Bruno.

"I know, thanks. It is just weird, one minute he was there, winking at me, the next he was dead," I replied, forgetting to mention what else he told me. That was my secret, mine to know.

Nakia headed into the store, saying she needed to get a drink and go to the bathroom, an emergency, the only her she was going into the store, I told her I was fine waiting outside, not quite ready to enter the place were Bruno worked. As soon as the door closed, shutting Nakia inside, I realized I was all alone on the sidewalk, as a strange familiar fog started to creep into the air. Before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, and that was when I blacked out.

 **The Avengers**

"Hello Kamala," Captain Marvel said as she greeted me, "It seems as if you have realized why we gave you powers and shockingly mastered them,'" as the others nodded their head in agreement.

Captain America then asked me a question that would change my life, he offered to remove my superpowers.

Shocked stunned me and I opened to my mouth to give my reply.


End file.
